


"Gold's Kitchen" part ten

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell’s Kitchen: AU - Steak challenge in Hell’s Kitchen and Jefferson has a fool proof way to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part ten

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter keeps getting better and better. I’m sorry, but I really like the way this fic is going. Let me know what you think. *Happy Reading*

After coming to an agreement with Chef Gold and washing Jefferson’s sticky orange juice off of her body, Belle French exits the shower refreshed. She has a new understanding of her and Gold’s relationship. He forgave her silly act of jealousy and she forgave him for being an asshole. Now, Belle will think of nothing more than the task at hand in the kitchen and that’s being the better chef, she knows she is.

Belle stands fully dressed in front of the mirror, drying her hair with a towel.

"Belle?" Mulan says, standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I hope there aren’t any hard feelings between us. I had to be fair and pick the people that really messed up last night."

Belle faces Mulan. “No, of course not. I fucked up and I deserved to be up for elimination.”

"I just didn’t want to go through the rest of this competition, not being able to talk to each other."

"That’s not going to happen, Mulan. You’re still my friend."

Mulan smiles at her.

"The person I do have hard feelings for is Jefferson. I swear he poured that juice on me on purpose."

"What juice?" Mulan asks.

"His orange juice that ‘accidentally’ tipped over on me when I was asleep on the couch.”

"It could have been an accident."

"He was still holding the empty cup."

Mulan’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

"I’m not going to let him get under my skin. Whatever challenge we have today, I’m winning it."

"That’s a good attitude to have. Good luck today, Belle." Mulan leaves the bathroom.

"Thanks and same to you." Belle ties her wet hair up in a ponytail and follows Mulan out of the bathroom.

The phone rings and Belle goes to answer it. “I’ll get it.”

Jefferson jumps up from the couch and shoves Belle out of the way of the phone. “You’ve been answering this phone a lot lately. I’ve got it,” he sneers and quickly picks it up. “Hello?” He listens to the voice on the other line.

Belle backs away from him, keeping herself from smacking him in the face. She goes to stand by the front door and waits to find out who Jefferson is speaking too.

"You’re talking to Jefferson, Chef."

Belle slips out of the door, as Jefferson hangs up the phone.

”That was the chef…” Jefferson looks around the room and only sees Mulan standing in front of him.

Belle rushes down to the kitchen to beat the other chefs there. She’s hoping to find Chef Gold alone and she does.

Gold is surprised to see her arrive so quickly.

She takes her usual place in the dining room, where the contestants stand to hear the chefs announcements. “Thank you,” she hastily spoke.

Gold looks back into the kitchen, making sure no one is coming. “For what?”

"Bringing me up to the dorm last night." She looks behind her, then back at Gold.

"Oh, you’re welcome, dearie." He leans forward and winks at her. "Their coming down." He stands up straight with his hands behind his back. "Hurry up you two, down in front," he orders.

Mulan and Jefferson take their places next to Belle.

Jefferson slips Belle the evil eye. He knows she was able to speak to the chef and that pisses him off.

"Good morning, chefs," Gold greets them.

"Morning," the three competitors reply.

"Today’s cooking challenge is pretty straight forward, steak. I want to see a steak dish worthy of being served in a steakhouse. You have thirty minutes to make that dish."

"Yes, Chef."

"You’re cooking time starts, now."

Belle, Jefferson and Mulan dart back to the kitchen and start on their steaks.

Belle heads right to the proteins and chooses out her steak, then to the pantry for the rest of her ingredients.

In the pantry, Jefferson pays close attention to the items Belle picks up. He plans to pick up something she doesn’t, so he can slip it into her dish.

Belle finishes her shopping and hurries back to her station to cook.

Jefferson notices that she didn’t pick up any garlic, he grabs a few bulbs and returns to his station, ready to sabotage Belle’s steak dish.

Belle makes the butter that will finish her steak. She creams the butter into a bowl to soften. She minces parsley and adds it to the butter, with a squeeze of lemon juice, salt and pepper. Belle forgot the plastic wrap to shape the butter into log to freeze, so hurries back to the pantry to get it.

Jefferson has the garlic finely chopped, ready to be tossed into Belle’s butter. He wants her dish to reek of garlic. He looks to Chef Gold standing at the expediting station, as he watches over the chefs.

Mulan’s pan engulfs in flames and Chef Gold rushes over to help her.

Jefferson sees this as the only opportunity to make his move. He slithers to Belle’s station and drops his garlic into her butter. He quickly stirs it in and scampers back to his station, proud of his treacherous conquest.

Belle returns and wraps the garlicky butter in the plastic, then she places it in the freezer. She cuts out potatoes on the mandolin to make waffle fries and drops them into the hot oil. She heats up her pan and pan sears the steak.

"Five minutes left in the challenge." Gold calls.

Belle tosses butter and fresh herbs in the pan with her steak, then bastes it, before removing it to rest. She hurries back to the freezer for the lemon and parsley butter, Jefferson laced with garlic. She cuts a piece of the butter and sits it on top of the resting steak. She removes her crispy fries and tosses them with salt. She neatly plates her steak dish and sits it under the silver dome, with one minute to stare.

Chef Gold sees that Belle has finished early and slips her a proud smile.

She smiles back at him.

Jefferson quivers at their privet little moment, watching them secretly show each other affection, it’s enough to make him sick. He takes his dish to the pass with seconds left and Mulan quickly follows behind him.

"Time is up," Gold announces. "Out to the dining room."

The three competitors follow Gold.

Chef Gold stands before them in front of a table. “Your steak dishes will be scored and the chef with the most stars wins.” He takes a seat at the table. “To help me score your dishes is the owner of two top steakhouses and runs some of the best butcheries in the country. Believe me, this lady knows her steak. Please welcome Bo Peep.”

The chefs applause, as Bo Peep enters Hell’s Kitchen.

Chef Gold stands and shakes her hand, kissing her on the cheek. “Welcome.” He pulls out the chair for her.

"Thank you for having me." She takes her seat at the table.

Gold addresses the chef. “Belle, let’s start with you, dearie.”

Belle steps up to the table and presents her dish. “This dish is Entrecôte beurre maître d’hôtel. That’s rib eye with a compound butter of parsley, a squeeze of lemon juice, with salt and pepper.”

Gold looks up at her. “I didn’t know you spoke French, Miss French.”

Belle smiles back at him. “I only speak French dishes.”

Chef Gold and Belle both laugh, as everyone in the dining room stares at them confused.

"That’s not even funny," Jefferson whispers to Mulan.

Mulan just shrugs her shoulders.

Gold clears his throat. “What have you done to the steak, dearie?”

"I pan seared it and basted it with butter and herbs. I let it rest and served it with a side of crispy waffle fries. Please enjoy."

"And what temp is the steak?" Gold asks.

"It should be medium, Chef."

Bo Peep cuts into the steak. “That’s what you’ve given us, a perfect medium.”

"Thank you, Miss," Belle responds with a smile.

Chef Gold and Bo taste the steak, as Jefferson watches in anticipation, hoping that they despise the garlicky dish.

"This is absolutely delicious," Gold comments.

Jefferson’s jaw drops. He can’t fucking believe it. He tossed a whole bulb of garlic into Belle’s butter and they like it. His face turns red with anger.

"You cooked the steak perfectly, the seasoning is spot on and the waffle fries are crisp." Gold continues to say.

"I love that punch of garlic in the butter it really hi lights the dish," Bo adds.

"I agree, it’s very lovely," Gold says.

"There’s no garlic," Belle interjects.

"Mmm, well whatever it is, it’s delicious." Bo Peep holds up her score card. "Four stars from me."

"I have to agree with you again, Bo. It’s four stars for me as well." Chef Gold reveals his score. "That’s eight stars. Great job, dearie."

"Thank you so much." Belle proudly steps back in line.

"Next up, Mulan."

She removes the silver dome from her dish. “I made a grilled sir loin steak with an orange glaze and served with sautéed bok choy.”

Chef Gold tastes the steak and the flavor isn’t right. “Mulan?”

"Yes, Chef,"

"Did you still use the pan that caught fire?"

"Yes, Chef. I didn’t have time to heat up another one."

"You’ve made a rookie mistake, dearie. Because of that, your glaze tastes burnt."

"I’m sorry, Chef."

"If your pan gets too hot, always change it, dearie."

"Yes, Chef."

"This could have been a better dish, but sadly it’s a three." Gold holds up his card.

"You cooked the steak perfectly, but that glaze. It’s a two for me,"Bo Peep comments.

"That’s five stars. I’m sorry, dearie."

"Thank you, Chef." Mulan shakes Bo Peep and Gold’s hands, before taking her place back in line.

"Belle, you remain in the lead. Let’s see what Jefferson made for us."

Jefferson struts up to the table, knowing that his steak is better than Belle’s. “I made for you a classic Steak Diane.” 

Chef Gold and Bo look at each other, then back at Jefferson’s dish. “It looks like something from 1981,” Gold states.

Bo Peep laughs. “I haven’t seen this dish in years. I hope it tastes better than last time I had it.”

"Was it 1981 the last time you had it?" Gold replies laughing.

Jefferson stands there steaming, as they mock his dish.

"I think it was." Bo wipes the tears from her eyes. "Oh god, let’s, let’s just taste it."

They both compose themselves and taste Jefferson steak.

Gold hands Jefferson a fork. ” I need you just taste that.”

Jefferson takes a small bite of his steak.

"What’s wrong with it?" Gold asks.

"There’s too much salt."

"My blood pressure just sky rocketed after one taste of that."

"I’m sorry, Chef."

"You should have left that dish in 1981. I’m giving you two stars." Bo Peep shows her score cards.

"You’re being too generous, Bo. I’m not even going to score this. Belle, you are the winner of the steak challenge. Congratulations, dearie."

Jefferson is in utter shock that his plan foiled.

"Thank you, Chef." Belle smiles ear to ear.

Chef Gold and Bo stand from their seats. “Thank you for joining us today.” Gold shakes her hand and kisses her cheek.

"It was my pleasure." Bo Peep exits Hell’s Kitchen.

Chef Gold turns his attention back to the chefs. “Miss French, for winning the challenge, you are in for something special.” Gold smiles at her. “You will be having lunch at the world famous dining in the dark restaurant, The Sleepy Dwarf.”

"Thank you so much, Chef," Belle says with excitement. "I’ve always wanted to go there."

"Well, today you are going, dearie. You also get to take…" Gold pause for a moment and clears his throat. "You also get to go with me.” He grins, quickly changing his wording. “Head up and get ready. Your limo arrives in thirty minutes.”

"Thank you, Chef." Belle rushes up to the dorm.

Chef Gold addresses Mulan and Jefferson. “Tonight is steak night in Hell’s Kitchen and we will be serving the best hand cut steaks. Bo Peep has provided us with some of the most exquisite cuts of beef. Your punishment is to unload the delivery truck, then hand cut and weigh each steak for dinner service.”

"Yes, Chef."

"You will also prep the kitchen for service."

"Yes, Chef," Jefferson and Mulan reply.

"Now, fuck off."

They march up to the dorm togehter. “He was going to let one of us go on the trip too, until Belle won,” Jefferson mumbles to Mulan.

"Shut up, Jefferson."

"Well, it’s fucking true."

"I don’t fucking care."

They return to the dorm, as Belle prepares for her day with the chef. She curls her hair and changes into one of her favorite purple dresses, she haven’t had the chance to wear. She steps out into the lounge holding her heels.

"You wasn’t supposed to win," Jefferson says, plopping down on the couch.

"You’re such a sore loser, Jefferson. Does it really piss you off that someone is better than you?" Belle comments, stepping into her heels.

"I know you’re not better than me. You just wasn’t supposed to win."

"And what the hell makes you so sure about that?"

He nervously looks around the room and avoids the question. “Have fucking fun on your date.” He moves from the couch and goes into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"He has a problem."

Mulan shakes her head in agreement.

"I’m going to head down early. I want to see the limo pull in. I’ve never been in one before." Belle doesn’t really want to see the limo, only have a little extra time with Gold.

"Have fun, Belle, and I mean that, unlike some people."

"Thank you." Belle walks out of the dorm room and goes right to Chef Gold’s office. She doesn’t even knock on the door, she just walks in.

Chef Gold changed out of his white chefs jacket and into the all black suite, he wore on their last trip out of Hell’s Kitchen.

"Don’t you have a different suite?" she asks from behind him.

He quickly turns around, surprised to see her in his office early. “I was just about to call you.” He takes her hand. “And yes, I do have more suites, this ones just the best out of all the suites I have here.” He defends himself. “Besides that, were going to a place to eat in the dark. No ones going to see us anyways, dearie.”

Belle stares at his suite. She thinks it’s a nice suite, but she wants him in something different. “I want to see your other suites.” She let’s go of his hand, walks to his closet and opens it. There are three perfectly tailored and expensive looking suites hanging inside. “You have beautiful suites, Rumple, and the black one is not the best.” She pulls out a three piece, gray, pinstripe suite. “This ones actually your best suite.”

Gold gazes at her holding the suite and he grins. “How do you know about men’s suites?”

"I used to pick out my fathers suites all the time."

He takes the suite from her. “Alright, if I change into this one, will you give me that welcoming kiss I was was suppose to have?”

Belle giggles. “Yes.”

"I’ve never had to change my clothes for a kiss. You are one serious deal maker, dearie."

She smiles, sitting on top of his desk and watches him change.

"You might want to close your eyes for this." He laughes to himself, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why would I want to do that? Your beautiful, Rumple."

He steps up to the desk and kisses her passionately. “I’m sorry,” he whispers upon her lips. “I broke our deal.”

"That’s okay. You’ll just have to pay a price for it later." She kisses him again, slipping her hands down to his belt and unbuckles it. She strokes her hand on the front of his pants, feeling him grow hard to her touch. Belle breaks off the kiss and catches her breath. "We’ll never get out of here if we keep up like this."

"You’re right, sweetheart." He rubs his hand across her cheek, then continues changing. "Oh, I almost forgot. I changed our reservation. We’ll be having a later lunch, instead of the one at twelve. So, we’ll have a few extra hours outside of Hell’s Kitchen."

Her eyes light with excitement. “Really?” 

"Yes, sweetheart, and can do whatever you want to, with those extra hours."

Belle jumps off of the desk and helps Chef Gold with his tie. “I want to go to your house. I wanna see where you live.”

"My house?"

She shakes her head yes and helps him put on his suite jacket.

"Well, if you want to go to my house, we’ll have to ditch the limo."

"I’m okay with that," she quickly answers.

"Alright, dearie." He offers her his arm. "I’ll take you to my place."

She wraps her arm around his. “You look very handsome, Chef Gold.” She kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, Belle." He leads them out of the office.


End file.
